


婚姻系列番外合輯

by xxx83221



Series: 婚姻 [3]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 這一個part專門用來存放婚姻系列(世界觀?)的一些比較隨便的小短篇，沒意外的話應該都是些無腦小甜餅~每一chapter都是分開的不同短篇。不列入正史(?)的故事(如果有的話)將會在開頭標註。
Relationships: Li Shang/Shan Yu (Disney)
Series: 婚姻 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993435
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. 頭髮

平均來說，匈奴人的外表不管在哪方面都比中原人士粗曠許多：剛硬深邃的面部輪廓、高大的身形、壯碩的肌肉，以及那個…在很多個晚上把李翔折磨得死去活來、欲哭無淚的那個地方──當然，絕不是說他不喜歡這樣。

唯一的例外是單于的頭髮。

必須注意的是，單于非常不喜歡有人碰他的頭髮或是頭皮，而且這件事人盡皆知。李翔曾大膽地嘗試過一次，但是被其閃躲掉了。李翔一開始十分不解，畢竟單于連那片平常絕不示人的疤痕都願意讓他碰；後來他才從大閼氏那裡得知，這和單于髮際線的高度有些關係。李翔自此便識趣地不再談論起頭髮的問題；畢竟，他也是個男人，知道哪些外表上的心結可以化解，哪些不能。

但他依然非常喜歡單于的頭髮。他唯一能碰到它們的機會是當他們結束了一夜的歡好、單于沉沉睡去之後。偶爾這時候，李翔會死撐著眼皮等待單于在睡夢中翻身，然後偷偷地從後面接近。

單于的頭髮不像他身上的其他任何部位；它們完全不粗曠。相反的，單于的頭髮又細又軟、非常輕盈，會在草原的微風裡飄動，同時具有烏黑的光澤，摸起來也非常柔順，仔細聞的話──是的，李翔偷偷聞過──還有一股暖和的、木頭質地的香味。李翔喜歡在他們溫存過後一遍又一遍地撫摸那一頭秀髮，直到他再也抵抗不了睡意為止。

那一天晚上，李翔也睡意朦朧地摸著單于漂亮的頭髮。他用手指順著它們，像在為一頭滿足地酣睡著的猛獸理毛。接著他又拈了一束頭髮繞著手指，再慢慢地用指尖搓揉。接著他突發奇想地，把那一束頭髮仔細地編成了一條細辮子，再伸手從床頭拿了他自己平常綁包頭的髮帶綁住辮子尾端。

──然後他就睡著了。他原本只是想眨個眼，但是當他張開眼睛的時候他就知道完蛋了：帳篷裡面已經照進了陽光，而躺在他身邊的單于不見蹤影。他猛地從床上跳起來，胡亂打理了自己一下就趕忙衝了出去。他起得很晚，外面已經大亮了。

結果單于不在他自己的帳篷裡。李翔慌慌張張地到處跑，逢人就問他們單于去了哪裡。最後，有人告訴他單于一早就去了遠在營地另一頭的遠親家裡去了，似乎是去調解某些紛爭。「看看時辰，應該快回來了。」那個人說。

單于門口的守衛好心地建議李翔進去單于的帳篷裡面等待，於是李翔坐在那個寬敞而富麗的帳篷裡如坐針氈地等。

過了一會之後，單于回來了。「單于。」李翔從椅子上跳起來，等著單于可能會有的抱怨或質問；他不太覺得單于會對著自己發脾氣，但談到男人與髮際線的關係，一切都很難說。

結果單于看見他的時候竟然一臉驚喜，「你在這裡等我？」他輕快地說。

「呃。嗯。」李翔點點頭，心臟漏跳了一拍：單于顯然還沒有發現他綁的小辮子。「那個…我是想說一件事情…」他說，決定自己最好保持誠實。

「對了，正好你在這裡，」單于放下手裡的一捲紙張，然後在李翔震驚的目光之下把手伸到腦後，抓出了那條辮子，「這個…髮髻？有點鬆掉了。我試著自己綁回去，但是匈奴沒有這種樣式…你怎麼了？」他問。

「沒、沒有，」李翔張著嘴巴，「我，呃，以為…」

「啊，對了，應該需要那個…」單于突然大步越過了李翔，開始在一個櫃子裡翻找，「我記得之前有人留在這邊的，好像是大閼氏還是誰…有了。」他說，拿出一柄梳子。李翔愣愣地接過那柄梳子，然後看到單于逕自地拉了椅子背對他。「開始吧。」單于理所當然地說。

於是李翔慢慢地走過去。他輕輕拾起單于又柔又亮的頭髮，解開那個已經鬆掉的髮辮，然後開始用梳子梳理。他曾經幫木蘭這麼做過，但是木蘭的頭髮沒有這麼長，也沒有像單于的這般輕細柔潤。他一邊梳理、一邊撫摸了好一下子，然後才放下梳子，開始慢慢地編起髮辮。

他編著，又想了想，「你早就知道了？」他懷疑地問。

「嗯。」單于回應。  
「那你怎麼…什麼都沒說？」

「我要怎麼說？」單于含糊地說，「『如果你想摸我的頭髮的話可以摸』？這連以我的標準來說都有點太自戀了…」他小聲地說。  
「但我以為你討厭有人摸你的頭髮。因為…呃。」李翔尷尬地說。  
「那是…」單于頓了一下，「那是因為那是別人。」他說；李翔的臉頰和胸口感到一陣暖意。「而且你就只試了那麼一次！」單于突然提高音量、理直氣壯地說，「我沒有反應過來。你怎麼不多試幾次？」

李翔在他背後偷偷地微笑，「好吧。起碼我現在就正在試。」他說，一邊把髮帶打了結，「好了。」

單于伸手摸了摸髮辮，「你…覺得這樣好看？」他又問。

「當然。」李翔說。然後他冷不防地從單于的背後抱住他，在他的耳垂上按上一個親吻。紅暈在單于的皮膚上、從他的嘴唇接觸到的地方開始迅速地蔓延開來。

「下次教我怎麼編這個。」單于微微地轉頭命令。  
「好。」李翔貼著他的臉頰說。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 題外話：我在寫這個的時候完全是憑印象在寫的，沒怎麼考究，  
> 寫完之後我才去check了一下動畫裡單于的頭髮，發現不只髮際線，連髮量都(ry  
> 大家就當這篇的單于終於抱得美人歸、身心舒暢所以多長了一些吧(欸)


	2. 惡夢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 時間點位在《婚前婚後》之後、《姻獲得福》之前。

李翔做了一個惡夢。

他夢見自己在床上醒來，發現自己身在中國和木蘭一起住的那個家。在夢裡，他沒有立即發現有什麼不對，只是有些茫然地跳下床，沿著熟悉的廊道一路走向飯廳。

「嘿…李翔，」木蘭在飯桌前抱歉地笑，「我試著做了之前廚娘教我的那道清燉鴨湯，但…呃。我知道它的顏色看起來不太對，不過！」她聳聳肩，「凡事都有第一次。和我一起嚐嚐看吧？」她說，一邊幫李翔盛湯，「哈，當然…最好先別吃那些鴨肉。直到我確定它們已經熟了為止。」她補充。

一個普通的、典型的花木蘭。李翔感到安心了一些，點頭應答了幾句，坐了下來。但沒過多久，他又開始覺得一切都很奇怪。一股不自然的感覺；有什麼地方出錯的感覺。

「李翔？」木蘭關心地問，「怎麼了？」

李翔看著木蘭，又環視了一遍四周，「我為什麼會在這裡？」他問，「現在是什麼時辰了？」

木蘭放下湯匙，「我想你應該是太累了，」她搖了搖頭，「要回去再睡一下嗎？」

「我在哪裡？」李翔看著她，「我得走了。」他說，然後站了起來。

「放鬆！」木蘭跟著他站起來，按著他的肩膀，「你要去哪裡？」

李翔無法回答這個問題。但是他就是知道──在某處，有一個他該待的地方。有一個他無論如何都想見的人。

他先是後退了幾步，接著迅雷不及掩耳地衝出飯廳。木蘭在他的身後叫著他，但他頭也不回地往前奔跑。院落裡和他記憶中的一樣，有藍天白雲，幾棵綠樹和潺潺的流水造景。他越過這一切，直到來到宅邸的大門。他毫不猶豫的撲上去把門拉開。

而門外竟然是一片冰天雪地的同蕭關。

李翔跨出門檻，又跑了幾步，站在那片冰雪裡，呼出的每一口氣都帶著白煙。眼前是長長的白色弧形地平線，有一些煙硝正在逐漸散去。李翔發現自己記得這一幕。同蕭關之戰，他和他的小隊在這裡迎戰了來自北方的…  
  


…匈奴──

  
李翔看見了煙硝面後，那個騎著馬的模糊身影。

奇怪的是，他清晰地記得自己第一次看到這幅景象時的感受：警戒、戰慄與憎恨。但那些感覺現在卻完全消失了。取而代之的是一種熟悉感，以及──李翔的胸口同時感到疼痛與溫暖──一股從心底迸發出的、令他激動不已的、深深的依戀。

「…烏古斯。」他喃喃地說出了那個名字。

忽然間，他記起了很多事情：一樁不情不願的婚姻、一片湛藍而深邃的天空、一只躺在手心的鎏銀鹿──一位笑起來會露出尖尖的虎牙、總是把自己會對閼氏有多好掛在嘴邊、對他坦承所有的一切、毫不保留對他的深情熱戀的，唯一的一位妻子兼夫君。

「…烏古斯…烏古斯！」李翔開始往前奔跑，「快走！這裡很危險！不要來中原！」他用最大的力氣朝著單于喊，「等我、我會過去找你──」

「──李翔！」

李翔回頭一看。是木蘭，不知道什麼時候已經穿著軍裝。在她身後，方才的宅邸已經不見蹤影，取而代之的是他的弟兄們。阿堯、阿寧、金寶…

──木蘭的手裡架著弓箭。

「不、木蘭！」李翔大吼。但已經來不及了，木蘭射出的箭矢迅速地掠過了他，精準地射中了馬背上的單于。「烏古斯！」李翔朝著從馬背上摔下去的單于跑去。

「烏古斯…」他重重地跪到了單于身旁。箭射中了單于胸口的一側，但看起來沒有流什麼血。「別擔心、烏古斯、我在這裡。」李翔顫抖地說，然後用力地把單于上衣的衣料扯開、想查看傷勢。就在這時，箭矢突然冒起一陣火花、化成了灰燼；而在單于的胸口，從箭射中的地方，黑色的燒傷和交錯的疤痕開始迅速地往外蔓延。「什麼…？」李翔愣愣地看著眼前的怪異景象。

緊接著他就感覺到腹部有股泥濘而怪異的溽濕感。他低下頭，看見自己的肚子上插著一把有些彎彎曲曲的劍；血沿著他的衣服蔓延。單于握著劍的握柄。李翔的腦中爆出尖銳的耳鳴，但那聽上去也像是遠處的一隻鷹隼。他側身倒在雪地裡，和單于四目相對。「…為什麼？」他氣若游絲地問。

「沒為什麼，」單于看著李翔，然後伸出手撫摸他的臉；李翔還能感覺到單于手上的溫度，還有他指腹上那些熟悉的薄繭，「只是，這一切都有可能發生，不是嗎？」

  
──李翔從惡夢中醒來。剛醒來的幾秒鐘裡他甚至無法呼吸；他的胸口好痛，而且滿身冷汗。他一意識到剛剛的一切都是一場夢，他就立即大口地喘氣，接著掙扎地起身、摸黑點燃了油燈，迅速地環顧四周：毫無疑問地，這裡是他在匈奴營地的帳篷。他的家。床頭架上的香鐘還在靜靜地燃燒；現在是寅時二刻。李翔捂住胸口，盡力讓自己平緩過來。

他想了想，然後穿上一層又一層附了厚毛皮的衣服，走到帳篷外，吸入一口冰涼的冷空氣，再吐出一縷白煙。這是他在匈奴營地度過的第一個冬季。

「大人，這麼晚了您怎麼出來了？」一名僕人小跑步地趕了過來，「可是需要什麼？小的替您去取。」

李翔搖搖頭，「我…」他停頓了一下，「我要去找單于。」

「大人，單于這時應該早就已經睡下了…要不，明天再去？」僕人問。  
「不了。我不會叫醒他的…只是去看一眼。」李翔說，然後沒有理會僕人擔憂的目光，就逕自朝著單于帳篷的方向走去了。

  
結果單于帳篷門口的門衛攔下了他。「大人，單于現在正在休息，不可有人打擾。請您明日請示了之後再過來吧。」門衛嚴肅地說。

「我只是想看看他。」李翔說，一邊發著抖；即使營地冬天的時候會南移，這裡仍然是比同蕭關還要北邊的寒地，「一眼就好。我不會吵醒他的。」  
「請回吧，大人，別讓我難當差。」門衛為難地說。他看了看發著抖的李翔，語氣稍稍放軟了些，「您這是何苦呢，」他低聲說，「反正單于一有空就往您那邊跑…」他擠了幾眼睛暗示。  
「我知道。你說的對，」李翔說，不禁露出了一絲笑容，「那，我想我就…」

「──李翔？」帳篷裡傳來模糊的聲音。

李翔和門衛互相交換了一個驚訝的眼神。門衛露出了微笑，默默地往旁邊退了開來。

「單于？」李翔來到單于的床邊，「你怎麼醒著？」他問，「我吵醒你了嗎？」  
「不…我只是…」單于躺在床上，聲音有些沙啞模糊；他沒有繼續把話說完，「你怎麼來了？你是自己過來的嗎？」  
「對，我…」李翔猶豫了一下，「我來看看你。」他說。他不想讓單于知道惡夢的事；他一點也不想讓單于知道那個夢的內容。

但是這個回答也未免太模糊不清。正當李翔思索著當單于問起為什麼的時候自己該如何回答時，單于卻只是點點頭，「這樣啊。」他輕輕地說。李翔覺得他的反應有些奇怪，但也說不太上來；帳篷裡點著蠟燭，但是燭光太昏暗了，他看不清楚單于的表情。

「過來吧。」單于說，一邊迅速地拉過另一顆枕頭。他沒有取另外的被褥，因為原本的被子就非常大，足以覆蓋整張大床。「躺進來吧。你一定很冷。」

「我原本只是想來看你一眼就走的。」李翔誠實地說。但他還是脫下了身上的厚重衣物，躺進了單于的被窩裡。

被子裡的空氣被單于的體溫烤得暖烘烘的；李翔先是把身體整個縮進被子裡，然後又更靠近了單于一些，試圖取得更多的溫暖。單于似乎對此相當地高興，笑著摟住他，「我們可以整個冬天的晚上都這樣。你就睡在我這邊。」他貼在李翔的耳朵旁邊說。

李翔笑了幾聲，「我考慮考慮。好了，睡吧，」他說；躺在單于的懷裡讓他感到十分放鬆，眼皮也開始有些沉重了，「天就要亮了。」

「嗯。」單于回應，一邊把他抱得更緊。李翔沉沉地睡去。  
  


* * *

  
  
  
烏古斯做了一個惡夢。

  
他夢見自己坐在當初那個接頭點的樹下，決心等到李翔回來。在離樹僅幾步之遙的地方，有一條看不見盡頭的小路橫越，不斷地有人在那裡來來去去。大哥、弟弟們、丁老、其他閼氏們、幾個只有幾面之緣的床伴、那個總是不怕他的小童、他父親的其他兄弟…

「單于，你在這裡做什麼？」他們問。  
「我在等李翔。」烏古斯回答。  
「別等了，跟我們走吧。」他們說。  
「不了，我要等李翔。」烏古斯回答。

同樣的對話重複了一次又一次。每一次，烏古斯都拒絕了邀請。他什麼也沒想，只是坐在樹下，專心一志地等待著李翔。隨著時間經過，沿著小路行走的人也越來越少了。烏古斯縮起身體，閉上眼、低著頭，靜靜地等著。

  
「烏古斯？」

烏古斯抬起頭。站在他面前的是他的父親。小路上已經一個人也沒有了。

「你在這裡做什麼？」他的父親問。  
「我在等李翔。」烏古斯回答。  
「別等了，跟我走吧。」他的父親說。  
「不了，我要等李翔，」烏古斯回答，「我等到他以後再去見您吧，您一定也會喜歡他的。」

可是他的父親搖搖頭，「他不會來了，烏古斯。」他說。

「他會來的，父親，他會來的。」烏古斯說。  
「可是你已經等不了了。」他的父親說，指了指烏古斯的腹部。烏古斯低頭看著自己腹部上的刀傷；血已經蔓延了他坐著的整塊地方，土壤和草地都被染成了深紅色。

烏古斯再度抬起頭，看著他的父親。他的父親朝著他搖了搖頭。

然後烏古斯就站起來，跟著他的父親走了。

  
然後烏古斯就醒了。

  
有好幾分鐘的時間，烏古斯根本沒辦法停止哭泣。他甚至都說不清楚這個夢究竟是哪一部分使他如此悲傷，但他記得夢裡的感覺：孤單、寂寥、漫長，還有深深的無望。

他知道現在的時間必定很晚了，可能才剛要天亮，可是他好想見一見李翔。不，他不能這樣去打擾他。君王再怎麼寵愛一位妾室，這樣三更半夜裡去找人也實在太不像話；就算他自己作為單于可以不理會旁人的意見，可是他必須擔心攣鞮氏的其他人會怎麼看李翔──至少，大哥就已經不喜歡李翔了。單于翻了個身，抱緊自己。一介尋常人家的女子，半夜裡做了惡夢，尚且轉過身來便能倚在夫君身邊，可是自己自己身為單于反而沒了這樣的權力。

但是就在這時，他聽見帳篷外隱約地、模糊地傳來有人談話的聲音。「李翔？」他不太確定地喊。

可能嗎？他想。真的這麼剛好，就在這種時候──

而進來的人真的是李翔。他此生的摯愛。

「單于？」李翔來到烏古斯的床邊，「你怎麼醒著？」他問，「我吵醒你了嗎？」  
「不…我只是…」烏古斯開口。我只是做了個惡夢，很糟糕的夢。不，他不想讓李翔問起那個夢。「你怎麼來了？你是自己過來的嗎？」他改口。

「對，我…」李翔停頓了一下，「我來看看你。」他說。  
「…這樣啊。」烏古斯試著用最輕的聲音回答，以免李翔聽出自己的哽咽。那的確，不過就是一場惡夢罷了，他想。  
  


因為他需要的時候，李翔總是會來。他總是會等到他的；過去一樣，現在也一樣。

他讓李翔躺進自己的被窩裡，然後把他緊緊地抱著──這樣他就不會又把他給弄丟了。

  
  
他在確定李翔睡著了之後，才安心地閉上了眼睛。  
  
  



End file.
